Dun Carrig
|connectedresources = }} History of Dun Carrig The story of Dun Carrig starts long ago. The truth is hard to separate from myths and stories. Chapter 1: The 3 tribes The story of the 3 tribes may not be true but it is widely accepted as the way Dun Carrig was founded The story goes: There was a land covered in lush grass to the north and lush forests to the south. In the middle of the land was a set of mountains that divided the land into 3 parts. In the south live the congle tribe . The lived mostly in the forest that spanned most of their land.Very little is know about these people In the north live the Moreinis. The hunted on the lush northern plains. The built house out of animal skin. They had primitive tools and weapons. They were a peaceful people. And last but not least the Tuatha De Danann. These were by far the most powerful tribe of old Dun Carrig. We know a lot about the De Danann people because of their ability to write and the records the kept. Also some of their buildings survive to this day. They worship the sky, the sun, the moon and the stars as gods. They had a system of monarchy. The king was said the a child of the gods and people worshiped him as if he was a god. (more on these people coming soon) It is said that a huge earthquake split new valleys and created new rivers. As a result the Tuatha De Danann discovered metal they later used to make iron. They saw this as a message from the gods to invade the other 2 tribes and rule Dun Carrig. The Moreinis are said to have fallen with out much bloodshed but a long war ensured Between the Tuatha De Danann and the congle tribe. The Tuatha De Danann ruled all of dun carrig after the war and High king Conor Mac Neasa came to power and built a great place in Eamhain Macha ( witch can still be seen today). King Conor also set up the Red Branch Knights. Chapter 2: Fomorians.The Invaders About 100 years after the rain of King Conor. A people Know as the Fomorians came to the land of Dun Carrig. They tried to settle and push the De Danann from their lands. The current king (who is unknown) sent the Red Branch Knights to take back any land the Fomorians had taken. As more Fomorians arrived large battles began across the country. In the north the Fomorians were taking land every day. Bloody battles raged in the south and may forest were cut down to build forts. The king started to assemble massive armies. The Red Branch Knights would lead a army to take back the north. Little is know about the war because of a lack of records. Many bodies and weapons have been found in the north it is taught the The Red Branch Knights took back all the land. Chapter 3: Next 1000 years Over the next 1000years was a prosperous time for Dun Carrig. Many notable discoveries were made like : paper, gunpowder, steel and many new medicines. Also lager amounts of precious gems and stone were found in Dun Carrig. Schools were set up and the nation got richer as a result. Some notable rulers were: The Ó hEachthianna family for work in Education The Mac Conchruachans who brought much wealth to Dun Carrig The Ó Foghladha family who set up the school system The Ó Suileabháin for keeping the country out of war. Chapter 4: The great war As the nation of Dun Carrig grew so did its rivals and enemies. Dun Carrig had some allies but its enemies were growing in numbers. Attacks on trade routs by enemy nations caused High King Dalton Ó Coigligh to order a state of war with a nation know as Great Ganinick. As battles got more sever other nations got in on the action Nation are listed as they entered the war Wallasea on the side of Ganinick Samson on the side of Ganinick Aedui on the side of Dun carrig Helvetii on the side of Dun carrig Volcae on the side of Dun carrig Scordisci on the side of Dun carrig Averni on the side of Ganinick Brigantes on the side of Ganinick A surprise attack in the north of Dun Carrig by an army made up of troops from Ganinick and Samson time with an attack on the south by Averni. Shook Dun carrig to its core. Whit its armys fighting on 2 fronts as well as some troops fighting a way Dun carrig started to collapse. Helvetii and Volcae armys rushed to the aid of Dun Carrig but the ships were ambushed and what made it to Dun Carrig was not enough Dalton Ó Coigligh went to Roa Island (witch was neutral) and a peace agreement was forged and signed. The result was Dun Carrig was now part of Ganinick. Chapter 5: Ganinick rule Now under the rule of Ganinick and the royal family in exile Dun Carrig was exploited for recourses by Ganinick. The people of Dun Carrig were forced off there lands and became mere tents of their new Ganinick. Dun Carrigs marvellous Schooling system was also done away with by Ganinick. The Ganinick period was a huge set back for Dun Carrig. Once a leading power now a sub region. At the time of invasion Ganinick was a dictatorship but in time became a mix of a dictatorship and a republic. In this time a Dating system was also established by Ganinick witch gives us our 1st real look at time scales. (all dates have been converted into modern format) In 1132 a consul was set up by the Ganinick government to over see and manage the Dun Carrig region. Its job was to get the most out of Dun Carrig with seeming too harsh to the outside world In 1154 a group took up arms against the Ganinick army. They clamed to be the descendents of The Red Branch Knights (as of this time also known as the RBK). The Ganinick government gave orders to kill anyone associated with the RBK. In 1156 a major battle ensued between the RBK and the Ganinick. The RBK was defeated although it showed that RBK lacked good weapons but there was a lot of support for them. The next major event took place in 1243 when the RBK reappeared and attack Ganinick soil. The response from the Ganinick government was to forbid all native Dun Carrig people from owning a boat or a raft of any sort. Villages would ceased to exist as a result In the 1400s support for a free Dun Carrig grew people refused to work and the army struggle to keep control. Old enemies of Ganinick, like Volcae and also Averni who turned ageist Ganinick, wanted to help the Dun Carrig rebels. Over the next 100 years Ganinick influence would fall as Volcae and Averni rose Ganinick rule over Dun carrig would soon be tested Chapter 6: War and Revolution Tensions mounted as the new powers of Volcae and Averni would openly appose Ganinick for the 1st time since The great war. As better guns and boats were devolved and they be came easier to make lead to a fall in how much weapons were worth. Dun Carrig rebels stated to gather strength. The low weapon prices meant they could get a better arsenal of guns and other weapons. The 1st major event happed in 1481 when Volcae expressed open support for the RBK. This lead to an outcry by Ganinick officials. Samson expressed support for Ganinick making uncivilised remarks about Volcae and Averni as well as the Dun Carrig rebels In 1485 a 2 new groups called the Dun Carrig militia (DCM) and the Volcae and Averni Carrig allies (VACA) were set up. The VACA had open support form Volcae and Averni while the DCM was more popular among native Dun Carrigs. In 1490 a Volcae trade route was attacked by the Ganinick army. Ganinick claimed that the traders had been smuggling weapons into Dun Carrig. Later that year the VACA attack a Ganinick barracks in Eamhain Macha. Many weapons were looted and about 200 Ganinick solders were killed. Ganinick blamed Volcae for the attack. The Ganinick army attacked a Volcae barracks and the edge of the country in relation. In 1493 war was declared by Ganinick on Volcae and Averni for supporting rebels. The VACA started attacking Ganinick soil. Samson also join the war on the side of Ganinick The DCM and the RBK were growing in strength. Ganinick troops and forts were under constant attack by heavily armed rebels. Volcae and Averni were wining the war but only just. The DCM had merged with the RBK to from the Red Dun Carrig militia (RDCM) who were becoming a force. In 1495 an army of over 1000 RDCM troops and 200 VACA troops march in Garryown, witch was were the Dun carrig counsel was based. The Ganinick officials were executed and the Ganinick army was defeated. Dun Carrig was declared independent of Ganinick. Dun Carrig would now be know as THE FREE LAND OF DUN CARRIG ' Chapter 7 : 300 years of recovery After the Revolution Dun Carrig was in ruins. 1 of the main problems was a lack of government and leadership. A lot of villages were in ruins. After a long time being abused by Ganinick the Dun Carrig people were uneducated and poor. The RDCM imposed a military regime over Dun Carrig. ''Cullen Comerford came to power. He wanted to build up the army and re-establish the mining industry. He died in 1524. His son Prior Comerford then came to power. Prior Comerford started to rebuild Dun Carrig. He set up many military academies and encouraged people to join the army. He also set up the Dun Carrig mining league to help the mining industry. The mining industry was mainly tasked with mining for metal witch could be used in gun and cannon making. Dun Carrigs precious metal and stone was largely ignored. Prior Comerford died in 1562. Oliver Maine came to power in 1565 after a 3 year power struggle. He also focused on the army but also set up the Dun Carrig navy (DCN). The establishment of the DCN created a large industry of ship building witch further expanded the lumber and mining industry. But the economy was still in direr need of help The next notable ruler was Mac Cochláin. He came to power in 1678 and set up several schools. Only the extremely rich could attended the schools. Mac Cochláin also set up the Carrig National War Academy witch turned out some great military master minds. Mac Cochláin died in 1721 In 1759 Giolla Chomhgaill came to power and set up the National School System. It cost a lot of money and still only the rich were educated. Giolla Chomhgaill also was the 1st leader since the Revolution to move away from the military. He reformed Dun Carrig mining league to allow the minining of precious metal, gems and stone. Dun carrig started to export these metals and stone to other countries.Giolla Chomhgaill died in 1801 after almost 50 years as leader. Chapter 8 : Christianity In 1812 Christianity arrived in Dun Carrig. Many missionaries from far east had come in large boats to Dun Carrig perching the word of Christ. Over the next 20 years the south became Christian. It took longer for the rest of Dun Carrig to convert. In the north east clashes between missionaries and the local population escalated. In time more of Dun Carrig became Christian. In 1849 Phaidin Ó Nuallain became the 1st Christian ruler of Dun Carrig. He converted to country to Catholicism and pledged loyalty to the Pope. Phaidin Ó Nuallain also built many great churches and cathedrals. He put education in the hands of the church and set up faith schools. He done much to increase the catholic influence in the region. Witch included the establishment of the Carrig Catholic Army (CCA). In 1863 he was proclaimed '''Phaidin Ó Nuallain the Zealot. He died in 1878 and his body is persevered in Phaidin Cathedral. Chapter 9. Industry boom and what followed The people of Dun Carrig was once again starting to be educated thanks to the catholic faith schools. The faith schools brought education the many people and made Christianity the undisputed national religion. The presences of good education produced scholars scientists and businessmen. This also lead to the discovery of steam power. The Industrial revolution had came to Dun Carrig, A great leader named Connor Lynch took power in 1895. He focus on science and Industry. He also set up the Carrig Academy Foundation to educate to true master minds. It was under his rule the coal was started to be mined and the Riada project began. The propose of the Riada project was to bring electricity to Garryown. The Riada power plant was built in 1901. Over the next 15 years power would be brought to all Dun Carrig citys Connor Lynch down in 1905 to hold a election for President. Connor Lynch won the election with a 83% vote. In the next 4 years he wrote the current constitution and set up a true republican government. He step down in 1910 and died in 1934. Over the next 50 years Dun Carrig was launched up ward becoming a leading power. To protect this power the Carrig People Protcetion Army (CPPA). It was comprised of mostly untrained men. In 1956 DCSA or The Dun Carrig Space Association was set up. It stared to build rockets and spaceships. In 1971 Dun Carrigs 1st rocket was launched into space.It marked a new era in Dun Carrigs history. As the military, technology and wealth of Dun Carrig grew at a tremendous rate Dun Carrig became a force in the world once again. In 1985 the Ui Neill Space station was launched and was completed in 1990. The AM¦48, a hugely powerful ICBM, was completed in 1988 and tested in 1989 and turned into one the worlds best Nukeular missiles in 1992. In 1995 a new type of spaceship named VR¦23 was lunched my DCSA. It was one of the best spaceships ever. A maned version was launched in 1999 call VR¬24. It went to Jupiter and back in just 2 months with a crew of 6. Chapter 10: Modern Dun Carrig After the success of VR¬24 Dun Carrig became a centre point of the world for its space achievements. DCSA became the world leading Space Association. In 2001 the Dun Carrig army unveiled GB¦1. GB¦1 was a nuclear weapon that could hit anywhere in the world. It had 4 nuclear warheads. GB¦2 is currently in development. ---- Taken from: A complete history of The Free Land Dun Carrig Goverment Country Name: Conventional Long Form: The Free Land of Dun Carrig Conventional Short Form: Dun Carrig Abbreviation: DUC Government type The government of Dun Carrig is a A constitutional republic witch operates under a presidential system. Executive branch: The president Legislature: The Carrig consul Voting The president is elected every 5 years by universal suffrage. The Carrig consul is elected every 5 years along with The president The age of voting in 17 Judiciary The judiciary consists of the Supreme Court, the High Court and many lower courts established by law. Judges are appointed by the President after being nominated by the consul and can be removed from office only for misbehaviour or incapacity High King Mostly ceremonial role but highly looked up to by the people Ministers There are also a number of ministers appointed by the The president. The consul by remove any minister with a 70%+ yes vote. The following are the ministries of Dun Carrig Agriculture & Food ( Free) Defence (President control ) Trade & Employment ( Consul control ) Environment, Heritage ( Free) Finance (President control ) Justice (President control ) Communications ( Free) Education & Science ( Consul control ) Health & Children ( Consul control ) Social & Family Affairs ( Free) Transport ( Free) Arts, Sport & Tourism ( Free) President control = The President must approve all action by the ministry Consul control = All major actions must go trough the consul Free= Has almost complete freedom Political Parties There are a number of political parties in Dun Carrig. The top 5 are listed below in order of power The Dun Carrig Lynch party (Named after Conner Lynch. Current leading party) The free Carrig people (A middle ground party with a focus on economy ) The Carrig People's Revaluation Party ( A far left socialist party ) The Democratic Party (A popular left wing party) Carrig Fianna ( A very right wing party who wish to further build the Dun Carrig army) The New Carrig party ( A modern party that focuses on change) People and culture Population: 301,000,000 Age groupings 0-18= 11% 19-30=21% 31-65=31% 66-85=9% 85-100=9% 100+ = 2% Life Expectancy: Average: 85 Male: 87 Female: 84 Population growth: 2.5% Labour force: 78% Literacy: Total: 91% Male: 92% Female 89% UNHDI : 0.949 Religions Catholic=85% (National Religion) Islamic=5% ( Scattered. Clashed with Jews) Pagan=5% (In the remount north) Protestant=3% (Scattered. Frowned upon in some places) Jewish= 2% (Very small. Clashed with Islamic) National Holidays January 1: New Year's Day February 14 : St. Valentine's Day Lunar dating : Easter June 18 : Freedom Day September 10: Revolution Remembrance Day October 15 : Carrig Day December 25: Christmas Day Education The people of Dun Carrig pride them self on the top class education they receive. The Education system was 1st set up in Pre Ganinick. When the Ganinick government took over the system was abolished. It was some what revived in 1682 by Mac Cochláin Pre-school The pre-school system was set up in 1991. It educates children from 2-5. Children learn how to read and write. At this level it is also hoped that children will start to devolved some social skills. The propose was to give children a basic skill in literature and to get them prepared for a full education. On average class start at 11:00 and go on for 3 hours until 14:00 Primary school This was set up in 1800s. It cost a lot of money at 1st but now is free and starting to replace the faith school system. It educates children from 5-14 and class run from 9:00-15:00. This system offers a wide range of subjects and carters for all abilities. As this is directly founded by the state it is regulated by the Minster of Education. As the system becomes more popular more schools are being built to avoid over crowding. A report suggests that over crowding will be a problem in the next 10 years Faith schools This system was 1st set up in 1850s by Phaidin Ó Nuallain the Zealot. it played an important role in Dun Carrigs boom providing a cheap source of education. It used to be solely funded by the church but now receives small government subsidies. It educates children from 5-13 and class run from 9:-11:50 a break for midday mass and then resume until 15:30. It offers a similar course to Primary school but also puts a focus on religion. The number attending these schools is falling as the popularity of Primary school increases. 2nd level The 2nd level system was set up in 1913. It was set up to further the education of the Dun Carrig people. It cost a small amount of money of money to attended (€100-€400). It educates children from 13,14-18,19. It is funded by the state and offers a more advanced version of the primary school course but also adds, Politics, Wood Work/ Metal Work and War studies. As more and more people attend these schools Dun Carrig grows in wealth. When they reach their final year the do a Academy Assessment Paper or AAP. If they fail there are courses in witch they can attend and repeat the test a year later. Maximum of 3 failures. Academies If a student passes his/her AAP they can move on to an Academy. There are many Academies in Dun Carrig. Some of the finest are ‘The Garryown War Academy’, ‘The Carrig technologic Academy’ and the ‘The Carrig National Academy’. While a lot focus of 1 subject other like ‘The Carrig National Academy’, who teach more than 1 subject, are becoming more popular. The Academies receive some sate funding but mainly relies on student Fees. Under a project launched in 1991 The government of Dun Carrig has set out recruitments for the pooper people in Dun Carrig to be eligible to receive and grant to herlp pay for attending an Academy Economy GDP (purchasing power parity): $12.82 trillion GDP - per capita (PPP): $43,600 GDP - real growth rate: 4.5% GDP - composition by sector: agriculture: 2% industry: 40% services: 58% Labor force 233680000 Unemployment rate: 9% Population below poverty line 11% Inflation rate (consumer prices) 2.2% Industries: tools, electric power equipment, automation equipment, railroad equipment, shipbuilding, aircraft, motor vehicles and parts, electronics and communications equipment, metals, chemicals, coal, petroleum, paper and paper products And the worlds leading Weapons Industry. Exports - commodities : manufactured goods, fuels, wood, chemicals, food, beverages, tobacco, precious rock metal and gems and Weapons Imports - commodities : textiles, clothing, machinery, oil and Gunpowder Geography Dun Carrig is located east of Ganinick, south of Averni north of Samson. To the west of Dun Carrig is Roa Island and The Great sea In the extreme north of Dun Carrig are the Morein mountains witch blend beautifully with the coast line. A lager tourist industry operates here Just south of this are Dun Carrigs famed lush grass plains and fields with small rolling hills every few miles. There are also many rivers witch flow North east/west from the central mountains. In the centre of Dun Carrig is the Carrig mountains. A serious of huge mountains stand here. The mountains are divide up by valleys and rivers witch join the regions of Dun Carrig together. To the east of this area there are smaller mountains with lager valley and areas of flat land to the coast. There are also many stone forts and cities believed to be built by the Tuatha De Danann. This area is also the home of Dun Carrigs mining industry. As we go south there is a mix of terrain. There are many forests and also large fields in-between. Deforestation is a problem here as Dun Carrig continues to export wood. The government has set aside land for forest plantations. There are also a few of dun Carrigs largest cities located here Area total: 10,500,630 km2 land: 10,100,522 km2 water: 400,108 km2 Area - comparative: slightly bigher than (RL) USA. Smaller than (RL). Bigger Ganinick but smaller than Averni Climate: Mostly temperate, but tropical in the far south. Natural resources : coal, copper, lead, gold, iron, mercury, nickel, potash, silver, tungsten, zinc, limestone, basalt, quartzite, marble, natural gas and timber Natural hazards : earthquake activity in the center and tsunamis and hurricanes in the far south. Transport The size of Dun Carrig means that a good effective transport network is needed Land-Roads rail ect Roads Dun Carrig has a 4 fold roads system witch consists of, IR-Class (Inter regional) M-Class (motor), R-class and L-calss IR-Class (Inter regional) These are Dun Carrigs largest roads. They are highly developed paved highways. They many stretch over many region. They don’t have many slip roads and are usually 6 lanes wide. The speed limit on theses roads is 220Mph and a full licence is need to drive on them. The largest road in Dun Carrig is the IR¦CC1 M-Class (motor) These are the second largest roads in Dun Carrig. They are large paved highways.They have more slip roads than IR roads and are also 6 lanes wide. They may stretch over more than one region. The speed limit is 120Mph and a full licence is need to drive on them. R-Class( Regional) R-Class roads are good quality paved roads and size varies from region to region . They are 4 lanes wide and have traffic lights and have roundabouts . The speed limit also varies from region to region but on average it is 85Mph L-class (local) These are Dun Carrigs smallest roads and are also housed streets. In some areas these roads are poorly maintained but this varies across Dun Carrig. The speed limit also varies but is usually 30 Mph Rail Dun Carrigs rail system is comprised of 3 companies. Carrig Rail, Mono Dun, and Carrig metro Carrig rail Carrig rail is in charged with the traditional rail service. The 2 main lines are the High line (north -south) and the CC line (east - west) Dun carrig once had a top class rail system but with new technology in Monorails and the Metro the rail service is suffering. It still plays an important part in the transportation of mined goods. Mono Dun Mono Dun was set up in 2001 and has become a huge success. With the opening of Dun Carrigs 1st Monorail in 2003, more opened in 2004 and 2005 and the largest in 2006 Monorail is quickly becoming the best way to travel. Carrig metro The metro was set up in 1998 and completed in 2001. It operates subways in all major citys. Plans are ongoing to build a under water Subway tunnel from Galls (dun Carrig) to Cyd (Averni) Sea Dun Carrig being an island has a pretty big Sea industry. Large modern boats run form the island to many nearby areas including Ganinick Helvetii Volcae and Averni witch are the main ones. A lot of trade also goes trough Dun Carrigs ports every day. Air There are 2 main air companies in Dun Carrig. The state owned National Carrig Air (NCA) and Dun Fly high (DFH). Dun Carrig has almost 200 international airports and many more smaller ones too. An increase of air traffic over Dun Carrig in increasingly becoming a problem. This problem was highlighted in 2006 when 2 aircraft coiled in midair. A review is currently ongoing Space DCSA currently has ongoing projects in this area. 1 of the main ones is CST¬14. Its goal is to make Commercial Space travel a reality. A craft was launched last year witch went around the world in just under 3 hours. The craft could carry apk.100 people. Other projects similar to CST¬14 are believed to also be going on. Military The Army is referred to as Óglaigh na Carrig. It is made up of : The Carrig professional Infantry (often just called the Infantry) Carrig People Protcetion Army (CPPA) Carrig Catholic Army (CCA). Carrig sea force (also known as The Carrig Navy ) Carrig air force Carrig special guard (CAG) Carrig Task group (CTG) DCSA militay wing The Carrig professional Infantry The Carrig professional Infantry is Dun Carrigs 1st line of defence and attack. It is divided into many smaller groups. You must be least 18 or 17 with parental consent to join. The total number of soldiers is 2,900,654. It operates a strict chain of command. The commander of the The Carrig professional Infantry is also the minister of Defence. It has good quality weapons and is well trained. Its most famed unit is the RBK unit (named in honour of the RBK) for its work rebuilding the remote north after a massive earthquake. Carrig People Protcetion Army Also know as the CPPA the Carrig People Protcetion Army was set up in 1932. It is mostly made up of untrained men who do other things for a living. Troops that can be called upon are believed to top 60,000,000 about 1/6 of Dun Carrigs population. Anyone can over 16 can enrol. After enrolment you go to a training camp for 1 month. After that you must go to a training camp 4 times a year for 3–7 days. Most are poorly trained and have poor weapons. Yet it remains one of Dun Carrig strongest army divisions because of it numbers. Carrig Catholic Army Also know as the CCA the Carrig Catholic Army was set up in 1858 by Phaidin Ó Nuallain the Zealot. It severs more of a ceremonial role. Member stand guard at large cathedrals and are involved in swearing in the President. There are about 100,000 troops. Carrig sea force The Carrig sea force is the Navy of Dun Carrig. It has around 10,000 top of the line ships and 3,000 submarines. It enlists over 250,000 troops and a further 50,000 engineers. It was 1st established in the 1500s by Oliver Maine under the name of the Dun Carrig navy (DCN). It is often still called the DCN today. Carrig air force The Carrig air force was established in 1938. Today it has 90,000 fighter jets and 20,000 bombers as well as 180,000 troops and pilots. It also employs 100,000 engineers. It has many academes and works closely with the military wing of DCSA. It flies recon missions everyday making it the most active of the Dun Carrig military. Carrig special guard (CAG) The Carrig special guard is the most elite of the Dun Carrig military. It has around 300,000 highly trained troops. Troops receive 8–10 years of training and being in the special guard is a full time job. They receive top class cutting edge weaponry. The do special missions like ground recon, freeing hostages and assassinations. The are the envy of the region and the goal of every boy who wants to be a solider . Carrig Task group (CTG) Members of the Carrig Task group are always on call. It is there job to deal with emergences. The are highly trained and work closely with the Carrig special guard. They are the 2nd least active of the Dun Carrig military. DCSA militay wing The military wing of DCSA is a highly advanced weapons manufacture that works closely with the air force. It is a secretive group. It has devolved many high tech aeroplanes and spy satellites. The Asgard and Ori projects are currently on going . The Asgard project is to build a large Spaceship the could travel to Pluto. The Ori project is the build orbital weapons. It is believed to be in it final stages :When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Nation Information :'' In Cyber Nations click "View my nation" then extended display, then copy the "Nation Information" into this area.